fire_apparatusfandomcom-20200214-history
Roanoke County Fire and Rescue
The Roanoke County Fire and Rescue Department is Roanoke County's Virginia unified fire and rescue department. RCOFR is a combination department led by a career fire chief and staffed by approximately 200 active volunteers and 189 career personnel. The department was founded in 1986 and includes 12 fire stations and two EMS stations. The department covers 251 square miles of territory, which includes Interstate 81, US Route 11, US Route 220, US Route 221, US Route 460, and the Blue Ridge Parkway. RCOFR provides fire suppression, emergency medical services (EMS), technical rescue, hazardous material mitigation, water rescue, life safety education, and fire prevention and investigation. EMS is provided at the advanced life support and basic life support levels. The department holds an ISO rating of 3/9. In 2017, the department responded to 15,994 calls for service. Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. Fire Station 1 - 150 Hershberger Road, Roanoke :Wagon 1 - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander 4000 (1500/750/30F) :Ladder 1 - 1999 Pierce Dash (1250/300/100' rear-mount) (Ex-Ladder 5) :Medic 1 - 2017 Ford F-450/Braun Type I ambulance (s/n:7423) Fire Station 2 - 120 West Jackson Avenue, Vinton :Wagon 2 - 1997 Pierce Dash (1250/750) :Engine 2 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator/Luverne (1500/750) :Ladder 2 - 1993 Simon Duplex/LTI (1500/200/110' rear-mount) :Brush 2 - Chevrolet :Car 2 - Chevrolet Suburban 2500 Rescue Station 2 - 110 West Jackson Avenue, Vinton :Squad 2 - 1991 White-Volvo/E-One (s/n:9300) :Medic 21 - 2012 Ford F-450/Custom Works Type I ambulance :Medic 22 - 2012 Ford F-450 Type I ambulance :Medic 23 - 2017 Ford F-450/Braun Type I ambulance :Rehab 2 - 2015 Ford F-250 rehab unit :Car 20 - 2008 Ford Explorer EMS response vehicle Fire Station 3 - 4212 Old Cave Spring Road, Roanoke :Wagon 3 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/25F) (s/n:25320-1) :Engine 3 - 1995 Pierce Dash (1250/750) (s/n:E9557) (Ex-Wagon 3) :Ladder 3 - 2002 Pierce Dash (?/?/105' rear-mount) :Tanker 3 - 2011 Freightliner M2/Pierce (1250/1800) (s/n:24425) :Brush 3 - 2002 Ford F-550 4x4 Rescue Station 3 - 3206 Valley Forge Avenue, Roanoke :Squad 3 - 1996 International 4800 4x4/Excellance :Medic 32 - 2015 Ford F-450/Excellance Type I ambulance :Medic 33 - 2006 Chevrolet/Excellance Type I ambulance :Car 30 - 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe EMS response vehicle Fire Station 4 - 5585 Catawba Hospital Drive, Catawba :Wagon 4 - 2012 International 4300 4x4/Custom Fire (1000/400/15F) :Tanker 4 - 1985 Ford (Ex-Tanker 10) :Brush 4 - 1984 Chevrolet Fire Station 5 - 7401 Barrens Road, Roanoke :Wagon 5 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/25F) (s/n:25320-2) :Engine 5 - 2011 Pierce Velocity (1500/750/25F) (s/n:23120) :Brush 5 - 2016 Chevrolet Silverado 3500 4x4 Fire Station 6 - 2909 Jae Valley Road, Roanoke :Wagon 6 - 2006 KME Predator (1500/750) (Ex-Wagon 7) :Tanker 6 - 2011 Freightliner M2/Pierce (1250/1800) (s/n:24426) :Brush 6 - Chevrolet :Medic 6 - 2017 Ford F-450/Braun Type I ambulance :Antique - 1932 Seagrave pumper (Ex-Salem Fire-EMS Department (Virginia)) Fire Station 7 - 5342 Indian Grave Road, Roanoke :Wagon 7 - 2012 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/25F) (s/n:25320-3) :Brush 7 - 2009 Chevrolet :Medic 7 - 2017 Ford F-450/Braun Type I ambulance Fire Station 8 - 9606 Bent Mountain Road, Bent Mountain :Wagon 8 - Pierce Dash (1250/750) (Ex-Wagon 10) :Tanker 8 - HME/M&W :Squad 8 - Ford F-650 :Brush 8 - Fire Station 9 - 3915 West Main Street, Salem :Wagon 9 - 2017 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/750/30F) (s/n:31014) :Tower 9 - 2002 KME AerialCat (1500/300/102' rear-mount) (GSO#5010) :Squad 9 - 2007 KME Predator (GSO #6777) :Tanker 9 - 2005 KME Predator (1500/2500/40F) (GSO#6115) :Brush 9 - Ford :Air 9 - International 4700 Fire Station 10 - 3810 Bradshaw Road, Salem :Wagon 10 - 2006 KME Predator (1500/750) (Ex-Wagon 5) :Engine 10 - Spartan/Luverne (Ex-Wagon 6) :Attack 10 - Chevrolet 5500 4x4/M&W (?/500) (s/n:T1023) :Squad 10 - Fire Station 11 - 7125 Bent Mountain Road, Roanoke :Wagon 11 - 1998 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750) (s/n:E13405) (Ex-Wagon 12) :Engine 11 - 2006 KME Predator (1500/750) (Ex-Wagon 3) :Attack 11 - Ford F series/E-One :Brush 11 - Chevrolet :Utility 11 - 2015 Ford F-250 Fire Station 12 - 43 Eastpark Drive, Roanoke :Wagon 12 - 2009 Pierce Quantum (1500/750/30F) (s/n:21767) (Ex-Wagon 1) :Brush 12 - 2012 Ford F-350/Slagles (100HP/200/8F) :Utility 12 - 2008 Chevrolet 2500 :Medic 12-1 - 2017 Ford F-450 4x4/Braun Type I ambulance (s/n:7549) :Medic 12-2 - 2010 Ford F-450/Marque Type I ambulance :Engine 7 (Botetourt County) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator/4Guys (1500/1000/30F) (Ex-Buchanan Fire Department) :Medic 12 (Botetourt County) – 2016 Dodge 4500/Horton Type I ambulance (s/n:17854) Assignment Unknown :1997 Pierce Dash pumper (?/?) (s/n:EA537) Retired Apparatus :2007 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 12-1) :2002 Chevrolet K30 4x4/Excellance Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 32) :2000 Chevrolet 3500 4x4/Marque Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 12-2) :1999 Pierce Dash (1250/750) (Ex-Engine 12/Wagon 11) :1999 Chevrolet Tahoe EMS response vehicle (Ex-Car 30) :1998 Ford E series/Wheeled Coach Type III ambulance (Ex-Medic 12-1) :1998 Ford/McCoy Miller Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 56) :1998 Ford Crown Victoria (Ex-Car 12) :1997 Chevrolet K30 4x4/Excellance Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 35/Medic 33) :1996 Chevrolet Cheyenne/Marque Type I ambulance (Ex-Medic 75) :1996 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Car 5) :1996 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Utility 7) :1996 Chevrolet Suburban 2500 4x4 (Ex-Utility 12) :1995 Pierce Dash pumper (1250/750) (s/n:E9558) (Ex-Wagon 7) :1993 Spartan pumper/tanker (1250/1000) (Ex-Wagon 10/Tanker 10) :1993 Ford F Super Duty light duty rescue (Ex-Squad 9) :1992 Ford F Super Duty/Chiefs light duty rescue (Ex-Squad 7) :1991 Ford rescue (Ex-Squad 6) :1990 Grumman pumper (Ex-Wagon 5) :1990 Chevrolet Scottsdale 4x4 brush truck (150/250) (Ex-Brush 12) :1989 White-Volvo/E-One heavy rescue (Ex-Squad 5) :1989 Seagrave pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Wagon 11) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper (Ex-Engine 5/Engine 11) :1989 Pierce Arrow pumper :1988 GMC (Ex-HTR 5) :1989 Chevrolet brush truck (Ex-Brush 11) :1987 Duplex S2500/Grumman pumper (1250/750) (Ex-Wagon 4) :1987 Duplex/Grumman pumper (1250/750) (s/n:16971-FC) (Ex-Reserve Engine 9) :1987 Chevrolet K30/Slagles brush truck (300/200) (Ex-Brush 2) :1986 Chevrolet 1500 4x4 brush truck (500?/250) (Ex-Brush 5) :1986 International S2500/Grumman tanker (1000/1000) (s/n:17566) (Ex-Tanker 6) :1985 Mack/Grumman Fire Cat (1500/1000) (Ex-Tanker 2) :1985 Pierce Arrow pumper :1984 Chevrolet brush truck (Ex-Brush 8) :1984 Chevrolet brush truck (Ex-Brush 9) :1984 GMC brush truck (Ex-Brush 7) :1983 Chevrolet brush truck (Ex-Brush 5) :1983 Ford 9000/Grumman Fire Cat pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Wagon 7/Engine 7) :1982 Ford 9000/Grumman Fire Cat tanker (1000/1000) (Ex-Tanker 3) :1980 American LaFrance tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Ex-Ladder 3) :1980 American LaFrance tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (Ex-Ladder 5) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (CE#6901) (Ex-Wagon 2/Engine 11) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 3/Wagon 10) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Wagon 3/Engine 3) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 4) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 5) :1980 American LaFrance pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Wagon 5/Engine 12) :1980 Chevrolet rescue (Ex-Squad 8) :1979 Ford brush truck (Ex-Brush 10) :1978 Mack MB/Hamerly pumper (1000/500) (Ex-Engine 10) (Sold to Cow Creek Volunteer Fire Department) :1977 Hahn HCP-10 pumper/tanker (1000/1500) (Ex-Tanker 7) :1977 Hahn HCP-10 pumper/tanker (1000/1500) (Ex-Tanker 8) :1976 Ford rescue (Ex-Squad 10) :1976 Dodge rescue (Ex-Squad 3) :1975 Kenworth L700/Oren pumper (1000/750) (Ex-Engine 9) :1975 Mack R/1973 Freuhauf tanker (750/4000) (Ex-Tanker 9) :1967 Ford/Oren tanker (300/1000) (s/n:2441) (Ex-Tanker 6) External Links *Roanoke County Fire and Rescue Facebook page *Roanoke County Fire and Rescue website Category:Roanoke County Category:Departments operating Custom Fire apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Grumman apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Luverne apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating M&W apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Virginia departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Former operators of American LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Hamerly apparatus Category:Former operators of Oren apparatus